Sons of the Dragon Kings
Sons of the Dragon Kings is the Asian Allied Alliance and the Ancient Allied Alliance as well the team member of the Taoist Lotus Clan. The four sons of the Dragon Kings are the descendants of their father, the first Dragon Kings, and they are vowed to destroyed corruption, hatred, and decay by the demon conspirators that they stood in their way by any means necessary. Origins The Early Days Long ago, four Dragon Kings created four mystical rivers in Ancient China and ruled the seas ever since the beginning. After two legends from the Chinese mythology, they received their first four sons, Guang, Qin, Run, and Shun, at the different time of their own birth. And thus, their mischief has begun. From the Agreement... In the peaceful time, the four dragons were trained by their own father and their caretaker. However, they continue their mischiefing on others as well the villagers and followers, creating pranks and jokes. But they have a good heart when they helped the elders and young girls when they were threatened by Bull Demons from the Shiyu Clan. Until one day, FengLong Shun attacked one of the Bull Demons when he came across in his own territory of his father and saw his enemy threatening to attack but he counterattacked him as he cut his arms off. After the attack, Run was about to kill him but his elder brother Guang stopped him for upholding the agreement so he and his brothers spared him. The agreement was created by two opposite sides on the behest of the Heavenly Council and the Taoist Lotus Clan. But that agreement is about to change. ...to the Disagreement As they returned to their home, the brothers received the arrest warrants for their radical behavior. Even worse, they were charged for their violations on the agreement which they denied it because of false accusations and the brothers managed to escape from. After they've escaped, the brothers learned that the agreement was suddenly changed by the Shiyu Clan and their leader, the Bull Demon King, and they were indeed framed by their ancient enemy. Even worse, they think that Taoist Lotus Clan branded them as traitors and dangerous criminals and even their father denounced them as their sons. Without any help from the outside world, the brothers have decided the unthinkable of their lives. Breaking the Terms of Evil In order to defeat the Shiyu Clan, the brothers decided to find and expose the conspirators related to the Bull Demons. To do that, they'll need to follow the small ones like corrupted councilmen, the evil sorcerer, and the mayor and then they follow the higher ranks loyal to the Shiyu Clan such as corrupted general, ministers, and corrupted charismatic politician. As all the conspirators are exposed, the brothers learned the truth that the Shiyu Clan made a secret pact with the evil Japanese Draconian, Yamato no Orochi, and the charismatic evil charming corrupted businessman named Count Moriaty Balthazar. The brothers must find a way to stop them when they learned that they were going to assassinate the emperor during his one day and frame the brothers again. On that day of emperor's visit, the brothers devise their plan to protect the emperor from being assassinated by the Shiyu Clan. Once their assassins are dispatched, the brothers foiled their plot one by one, from markets to the city square. On one night, the brothers have entered the palace while using their disguise and keeping an eye on the emperor for his safety. While they're keeping an eye on the emperor from being assassinated by the Shiyu Clan, the brothers were been spied and supported by the Taoist Lotus Clan although they don't know about them. As the feast goes on, the Shiyu assassins appeared from out of nowhere and the brothers promptly revealed themselves and battled the assassins. During the battle, they've managed to stop their assassination plot as they killed them all except one. The masked assassin leader is holding the emperor hostage and he's threatening to kill him if the brothers don't surrender to him and turn themselves in for their so-called violation. Instead, Guang did what he had to do to save the emperor's life as he throw his dagger on the assassin leader but there's one action of his unthinkable doing: as his dagger hits on the assassin leader, it was revealed to them that the assassin leader was the son of the Bull Demon King and they've been tricked by Count Balthazar and Yamato no Orochi which they led themselves into their own violation! Despite the violation, they were thanked by the emperor for their greatest good deed of saving his life and all is forgiven as their false charges were dropped by the Heavenly Council and the Taoist Lotus Clan. However, the brothers are branded themselves as not heroes and remained criminals as Guang became a murderer while they still think that the agreement is still intact. Aftermath Despite the Taoist Lotus Clan congratulated the Sons of the Dragon Kings as heroes, they've exiled themselves for the crime they've violated the agreement though they were tricked by two conspirators, Yamato no Orochi, Count Balthazar and Imperial 69 and resided somewhere in Mainland China. Nobody knows when will they ever return if the people needed them as heroes... Team Members FengLong Guang The elder brother and the son of the Dragon King of the East Sea. He's kind, gentle, and coolheaded blue Chinese Dragonkind. But he's also a stubborn one since his terrible mistake of killing the Bull Demon King's only son. FengLong Qin The big brother the son of the Dragon King of the South Sea. He's polite, mannered, and insightful red Chinese Dragonkind. He's also generous and gracefully character but gifted with knowledge. FengLong Run The young brother the son of the Dragon King of the West Sea. He's fearless, arrogant, brash and hotheaded white Chinese Dragonkind and never shy away from a fight. He has some incredible fighting and athletic skills. FengLong Shun The little brother the son of the Dragon King of the North Sea. He's a joyful and cheerful black Chinese Dragonkind but he's a gentle one and caring about someone and his brothers. Despite being vulnerable to enemies, he has a astonishing power to vanquish his foes who stood in his way. Inspirations * Based on the Chinese Mythology about the Dragon Kings. * Inspired from Legend of the Dragon Kings. Category:Database Category:Ancient Allied Alliance Category:Asian Allied Alliance